


Sun and Moon

by Blkrse_b



Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020)
Genre: Angst, BL, Drama, Emotional, Family, Gameboys, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blkrse_b/pseuds/Blkrse_b
Summary: Cairo Lazaro stumbles onto the path of an old friend and unresolved feelings resurface.
Relationships: Gavreel Alarcon & Terrence Carreon, Gavreel Alarcon/Cairo Lazaro, Pearl Gatdula/ London Lazaro, Wesley Torres/& Cai Lazaro
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just random spur-of- the moment writing, I have no idea when or if I'll finish it but enjoy nonetheless :)))

Cairo Lazaro picked up the phone, his hands shaking slightly. He felt the beating of his heart tremor through his body. All the bravado and confidence from moments ago melted, and he was left with an unsettling feeling as reality slowly sinked into him.

  
What am I doing? He questioned himself. He sighed, the phone in his hand dimming. In the moments he faltered, he could hear the blaring voice of Pearl-his only friend who he grew tolerant of, telling him to dial the number and not be a wuss. Perhaps in any other occasion he would rattle off excuses and stubbornly refuse Pearl’s often unheeded advice.

But today something had changed. Or rather he had. Change made one very reckless and impudent. Change brought about a sense of urgency, a deep gnawing desire to take action. And Cai had been feeling that way for a while now. Sleepless nights, sweaty palms and a head swimming with what ifs.

No more what ifs, he’d convinced himself, riled his emotions to a tipping point until the ringing of the phone on the other side brought his frenzied thoughts to a halt.

_Maybe this was a bad idea._  
_Or just maybe it was right._

“Hello..” Cairo didn’t recognise the voice.

“Gav”? His voice was uneasy. He could hear clattering and movements on the other side.

  
“Sorry, we’re moving and there just seems to be boxes everywhere, practically swimming in them.”

We?

  
“Anyways, Gav is out right now, he’s busy chasing down the invitations. I hope you’re not calling about the catering. I told him not book with anyone just yet.”

  
The man spoke with such ease, carelessness that seemed almost brisk and assured. Cairo found himself speechless for a minute.

  
“Hello…” he spoke again

  
“Catering…invitations?” Cairo hesitantly asked.

  
“For the wedding.” He answered. As a matter of factly.

“Wedding.” Cairo repeated.

“Yes, our wedding. I’m sorry, who am I speaking to again.?”

He thought it was strange of him to not ask this when he first picked up the phone, but had he done that and Cairo wouldn’t have discovered the news of Gav’s wedding. Truth be told, it wasn’t news he’d wanted to particularly discover but he he’d gone seeking for trouble and heartache followed.

  
Once again.  
It was only natural; where Gavreel and Cairo were concerned, heartbreak was imminent, like an unwanted companion that persisted until you sluggishly unveiled your guards.

  
‘Wedding” the word rolled off his tongue like uncertainty, as if he was in a lucid state; his psychosis pulling out his worst fears like a tooth.

  
_I told you, you would regret this._

  
Cairo’s cynic voice rang though his head. He felt anger, betrayal and hatred; most of it directed at himself. He’d wished he’d listened.

  
He clenched his tightening chest, feeling sick. The pain washed over him, and he felt the tears sting his eyes. He shook his head fervently, and rubbed his eyelids with the sleeve of his shirt. No he wouldn’t cry. He didn’t deserve to. He owed it to Gav.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is the feeling between birth and death. It is what keeps us going from point to another.
> 
> Then what gets us to the point of death? 
> 
> What sends a man to demise ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised to have written more. I can't wait to see how long this lasts hahah

_Heartbreak is a bit like love in the sense that you think of them often but this time rather than the sweet nostalgia of the time you spent together; the memories are laced with pain. There are times where you find shelter from the intrusive thoughts and moments where they’re all you can think of. You trace and retrace conversations, close your eyes and try to remember their face, their favourite food, how they liked their morning coffee. Every time your favourite song comes on you’ll feel your heart lighten only to remember them by it and you feel hollow once again. Sometimes you think you caught a glimpse of them and for a minute you stand rooted at a busy intersection gathering glares by busy commuters. This is inevitable. It seem to drag and last a lifetime but it will pass and perhaps there will come a time where the memories that once pierced your heart and left you shuddering in the cold of the night as you wept will bring fondness._

_Try all you can to forget the sadness. Throw yourself into something, be it a hobby, work or just simply escaping…._

For Cai it was his job at London’s _Current Affairs_. As he sat at his desk, writing, surrounded by rows and cubicles with desks of people indifferent to his presence, the memories returned. There was no fondness, just melancholic regret that seemed to have lingered on since his phone call with the strangely enigmatic man.

Cai stared at his laptop, wearied. With a sigh, he sloped back on the chair, fingers tapping on the varnished oak. He felt like a hypocrite. It will pass? He huffed. Here he was feeding his readers words he didn’t believe in himself. He wanted to tell them it never passes, only it takes on the form of pensive sadness that you store in the darkest parts of your brain.

"Nobody wants to read that Cai! People want to be told that everything will be okay eventually.” Liza, his editor tells him.

“Everything will be okay” He repeats. The words sound foreign to him. “That’s a delusion.” He scoffs.

“Lies sell faster than the truth. And sometimes people want to be lied to.” Liza nurses a cup of decaf coffee as she briskly walks past him in the staff kitchen and slides back into her office.

Cai returned to his desk defeated, his attempt at refuting Liza’s pitch having failed and he faced his laptop, eyeing the words on the screen with obscurity. How could he write about something he never truly recovered from? He looked past the rows of cubicles, to his left he saw Liza through the glass panel of her office, harrowing another intern.

He decided he would ignore her. He decided he would tell the truth. His truth.

 _Heartbreak is like an invincible cloak. For some, they can never detect it and for others it shrouds them, falls out of them at every crevice, they cry, they vomit, they fall sick and listless and the ones around them feel apprehensive. People treat you differently, like you’re feeble, a shard glass, and they feel the urge to protect you. So you stop telling them about your pain incase the pity starts. You hate their pity. Heartbreak isn’t always a catastrophic result of lost romantic love. Sometimes you lose a friend, a relative, a pet even.The emotions felt might vary on the scale but it's all the same in the end. Pain is just relative. Does it end? Do you ever stop grieving? No. But you learn to live with it. It becomes a part of you, a part of your normalcy. You might not cry, or feel sick at the mention of their name but the pain will become familiar_.

As he continue to pour his words onto the page, Cai thought of his grievances with a wistful smile. A compilation of losses that moulded Cai into the man he was today. There were moments where he stopped to question himself, where he felt his realist approach was often just disguised pessimism. But who could work out the complexity of Cairo’s personality. At times, he felt lost to even himself.

When he is finished with his piece, he takes one long hard look at it and then submits it, hoping Liza would only notice when it was too late. Cairo was often deliberate in his rebellion, using his friendship with Liza to his advantage, he’d often published pieces that…raised eyebrows.

“You make too much noise! Need I remind you why you were moved from the Politics desk” Liza would chastatise.

Political writing was not his forte, he found it too lucrative and regulated but he felt he had a sense of duty and lying was not involved. When he'd entered the world of journalism, he’d learnt that moral decency and upholding the truth weren’t admired qualities. So he’d changed from writing about elections, money laundering politicians and gut-wrenching expose’s on the silenced voices of those the ones in power had failed to protect to writing reviews of the latest stream of banal, derivative films and occasionally, music.

Cairo packs his laptop away and sorts the pilling mess of his desk. Stack of paper, weekly supplements from the design team he should’ve reviewed and a half eaten baguette from his lunch. He clears them away and stands to leave, waving at Liza who beckons him.He sighs, peeved.

"What”? He asks when he slides through the doors. Liza angrily puts the phone down huffing. She swivels in her chair to face him.

“Press officers” She rolls her eyes. Cairo sends her a curt smile to let her know he shared the sentiment.

“Anyways, I have something I want you to work on, I know you’re getting tired of all the reviews and cliched agony aunt pieces, so…” She passes him a clipping.

Cairo’s eyes scan the document seeing photographs and snapshots of headlines. Cairo arches one eyebrow.

“This is Terrence Carreon, he’s a rising star in the photography industry and I’d like the exclusives on him.”

“You want me to write a profile on an unknown photographer.” Cairo asks

“Oh come on, you don’t even know the guy! He could be great”

“I don’t need to. I’m better than this”

“He’s perfect for this months edition. Please, I’ve had to get through a lot of people to get to him. He almost never gives interviews.” Liza eyed him softly, clasping her hands as if to motion she was desperately pleading. “

Cairo groans.” Fine.” His defiance streak was running low for today.

Liza squealed, clapping. “Just to show my appreciation, ill let you go early,”

Cairo chuckled. “I was leaving already, but I am ever so grateful for your kindness” Liza resumed to her desk, spewing thanks and telling him to check his emails in the morning. Cairo excused himself.

Cairo stepped out into the cold, greeted by the fresh Autumn air. He wrapped his arms around his green campri jacket, making a mental note to call an uber next time. He scurried to cross the road and down the beaten steps to the metro.

Much to everyone else’s surprise, Cairo loved taking the metro. He felt alone- one person in a sea of bodies, busy hustling to get to work. He loved that about the big city.

Cairo grew up in a small town called Bellmore, where everyone had the misfortune of knowing everyone. And so he’d become somewhat accustomed to hiding, even that which he didn’t need to. He was somewhat reserved and spent his teenhood, meandering around the house, reading or writing for the school paper. He had no friend, only aqauntiances and besides himself, the only other person he spent most of his time with was his brother. He’d watch him play basketball in the makeshift court he’d designed in their concrete background, or hang around him and his friends, watching them drink and talk generally of girls- non of which interested him. He was always loosely hanging in the background.

When the opportunity had come, Cairo had left for University two years after his brother. Yearning for some illusory notions of freedom, he was glad to escape the dreary, suffocating imprisonment he felt confined to.

“First your brother. You’re all leaving me?” His mum had quipped, as she carefully helped pack his bags. He remembered stooping down by his bed where she sat folding his clothes and resting his head onto her warm lap.

Pearl was the first real friend he’d made and even with her he’d made no initial contact. All that he could recall was that on one bleak afternoon whilst he was trying to read Forster for his comparative literature class, she had burst into his room, laptop in one hand and phone in the other.

“I need WiFi!” She’d shrieked. A week in and it seemed to Cai, she was always in his room. It wasn’t long before Gavreel came along.

“Cairo, meet Gavreel. My boyfriend.” Pearl beamed. He was taller, had a dusky, swarthy tone and curly hair that seemed to spool around his frame unctrollably. His eyes crinkled, his lips curved into a half smile.

“Hi Cairo.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if I'm tryin', but then I close my eyes  
> And then I'm right back, lost in that last goodbye?  
> And what if time doesn't do what it's supposed to do?  
> What if I never get over you?  
> \- Lady A

In all of the years Cai had lived in the small town of Bellmore, with his hard working, reclusive father, his doting, warm mother, and his charismatically laddish brother, he’d never felt so liberated and open. It was like he’d broken out of his shell, like the real him had woken from whatever slumber he was under.

He owed some of his newfound bravery to Pearl, but most of it to Gavreel. Gavreel who was too forward, too bewitching and even seductive in everything he said and did. The longer they spent time together, the more he’d felt reprieve from the shroud of unnecessary fear. He no longer craved solitary, but felt compelled to bask in the attention his friends were giving him. Even if growing closer to Gavreel felt dangerous.

He’d known something felt off with the relationship between Gavreel and Pearl. Sure, they’d shared a sense of intimacy and comfort, but to Cairo, he didn’t see lovers. Pearl was as close to Gav as she was to Cai, and that obscured things between the three friends. He didn’t understand why Gavreel showed now signs of dubious wariness when Pearl spent the night at Cai’s, or when she (as she often did) was too physically affection with Cai.  
But he didn’t push it and it seemed neither Pearl nor Gavreel paid much attention to it.

It had been almost 2 months into the new term, and both Cai and Pearl who majored in the same subject found bliss in the coming week of freedom from stressful seminars and lectures.

“Remember, this week is for you to catch up on your reading, not for you to lounge around or party,” Professor Blackwell, a small, timid woman with bowl cut and knitted v neck sweater tells them.

  
“Yeah sure. As if I’m going to spend anymore time reading Dante and his gory descent to hell.” Pearl said. “We are going to have so much fun.” She ruffled Cairo’s messily brushed back brown hair as he attempted to duck.

They’d not made it out of the door before Christine, a friend of Pearl’s appeared before them. Christine was pretty, in the general sense, she was delicate in frame and had long, black hair that she held in a neat bun atop her head. She wore skirts and milkmaid blouses, even in the dead cold, pairing them with knee high socks and boots if it rained.

“Hey, guys.” She hugged Pear who in comparison had a tall, lean, slinky appearance.

“Hey sweetie.”Pearl said

“Uhm, i was wondering if you guys wanted to come to this little party I’m hosting. It’s nothing big but our drama club just finished showing _A Midsummer Nights Dream_ and we were thinking of celebrating.”She was meek and demure even in her speech, and she eyed Cairo with small glances then dropped her eyes to the carpeted ground 

Pearl’s eyes glistened at the mention of party. “Of course!”

They both turned to look at Cairo, fidgeting with the straps of his backpack.

“uhh, yeah sure.” He replied. But later as they skipped down the stairs of the English faculty, a drab building of monotonous colours and far too many stairs, he whined that he wasn’t particulate feeling the idea of attending a party with a bunch of drama geeks.

“Trust me, you have no idea how freaky theatre kids are.”

“Do I want to?” Cairo scrunched his face.

“Well it sure seems like you need some of that. Cai why don’t you ever make an attempt? You’re obviously a good looking guy.” She motioned to his face.

She wasn’t entirely wrong. He wasn’t lucky in the height department but Cai was slender, a soft face with dimples, pudgy lips and perfect white teeth.

“Because I don’t want to.” It wasn’t looks that stopped Cai from throwing himself into the dating cesspool.

“Cathrine likes you. Give her a chance.” Pearl pushed on.

“I’d rather hammer nails into the soles of my feet.”

Pearl laughed. And she continued to laugh at his morbid remark until they returned to his dormitory, with Cai occasionally quipping at her to shut up.

“Imagine if she had heard that. You’d break the poor girls heart.” She slipped her arm under his and give him a nudge. Cai lightly slightly flicked her forehead.  
“You need to stop.” He said.

In that moment where Cai and Pearl were busy bickering, Pearl sitting cross-legged on his bed and Cai lying on his stomach, Gav had walked in.

“Gav.” Pearl jolted with excitement. He came to her side, and leaned in to plant a small kiss on her crown. Cai watched from the corner of his eye.

“I got you this.” He dumped a box of doughnuts neatly placed in a crisp white box on her lap.

Pearl gaped, already delving into the sweet goods. She motioned for Cai to take one. He sat up and edged closer to her. As he bit into the gooey goodness, he felt Gav’s eyes linger on him.

Unnerved Cai blurted out the recent invite to the party they’d received.

“Gav, you have to come!”

He was leaning against Cai’s white desk, scattered with leaky pens and books. Cai averted his from Gav’s forearms.

“I can't babe, I don’t have the week off like you guys.” He said sombre.

Gav was a med student, despite his varsity jock appearance. Between the lab and clinical hours, this gave him very little time to enjoy the same frivolities as they did. Yet somehow Pearl managed to convince him to accompany them at every flat party, or club outings.

“You can miss a night off.” She eyed him over her last doughnut.

Cai began licking the sugar off. He was achingly aware of Gav’s gaze still on him.

“You need to come. Someone needs to convince Cai here that being single when you’re this hot is a sin.” She smeared a glazed finger on Cai’s face. Cai returned the favour, throwing the empty box at her face. She laughed.

“Cai has a secret admirer.”

“Who.?” Gav questioned.

Cai pulled Pearl, wrapping one arm around her neck in a headlock and the other over her mouth.

“It’s no one.” He said over her muffled cries.

Cai strengthened his hold on her and she squirmed underneath him.

“Are you going to behave.?” He said. She nodded her whole head. Cai let go, laughing at her disheveled hair and puffed face.

She turned to Gav.

“It’s Christine.” She grinned.

The way that Gav responded, jaws tightened, forearms tensing should've indicated something to Cai, but he eyed him with un unperceptive stare.

“Well if Cai doesn’t like her back then I don’t see why he should entertain it.” He said brusquely.

“Thank you!” Cai said.

Gav turned to his girlfriend. “Stop playing matchmaker with everyone.”

“I’m great at it though” She cried.

Gav reached out for her hand, gently stroking it. “I’ll come with you guys.” He said.

“ _Now_ you want to come.” Pearl said, her lips pulling into a smirk.

  
For a second Cai thought he caught a furtive glance pass between them but he must’ve been mistaken because they became wrapped up in each others embrace, their tangled body almost pushing Cai out of the bed.

Unknown to them, Cai slipped out and as he reached the open common area where a single solitary sofa and two arm chairs occupied an airy living room, he felt his breathing return to normal and his body relax.

It happened so often. Whenever Gav was in his vicinity he felt lightheaded and vulnerable. He trembled and felt breathless when Gav was inch too close. It was hard and a madness Cai couldn’t comprehend. All he knew was he needed to stop the chaos in his heart because he felt as if he was betraying Pearl.

Just in that moment, while he was gathering what was left of his composure, Cai felt a gentle prod. He though Gave had come to follow him, preparing himself, he turned to face whoever it was, but was met with a pair of cool eyes.

“Oh, hey Wesley.” He said

“Hey man.”

Wesley was their flatmate, who stayed in the room opposite Cai’s. He was large guy with a soft baby face which Cai though was both hilarious and loveable. Although they rarely spent much time together, they’d become somewhat close, though partly because aside from Pearl, he was the only other flatmate he could withstand.  
But despite his large frame and brutish appearance. Wesley was quite sweet, always bringing in food for Cai , under the pretence of he’d made too much, and bringing in the mail for him when Cai had forgotten.

“What’s up” Cai asked.

“Trying to get all these done“ He gestured with a sigh to the stack of heavy books in his arms.  
They fell into a rapid conversation about their studies and the coming week of vacation. Wesley mentioned to him about leaving after the weekend, to visiting his sister and although he didn’t particularly wish to, he was spending his last, free night before he set off for his trip, in his room.

All at once, Cai had the bold idea of inviting Wesley to the party. If Wesley was there, he wouldn’t end up feeling like some forlorn third wheel, and he could avoid Gavreel.

“That’s not really my scene…”

“It’s not mine either, but it’s better than sitting in your room.” Cai lied, he knew he infinetly would have preferred to stay in his room, had he been given the choice. But Pearl was stubborn and an insatiable social addict.

“Alright bud, you got me.” Wesley smiled to his relief. 

They continued their conversation, and as they walked, entering Wesley’s room, Cai saw Gav walk out with chattering Pearl clinging to his arm . Paying no attention to either them he stepped inside Wesley’s room, conscious of Gav’s wondering eyes on him.

************

_Pearl was right_. Cai realised with strengthening conviction. Theatre kids were freaky. And crazy. Cai had attending many frat like parties, of heavy drinking, sweaty bodies and ecstasy. But imagine all of that, with musicals in the mix. He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or if someone had put something in his drink, but he could’ve swore people were _singing_. In the corner of the room, by a large sofa a group of kids were surrounding this one scrawny boy who seemed to be reciting a soliloquy of some sorts. They awed and gaped as he flailed his skinny arms around, leaping onto the leather sofa in a flourish.

  
On the other side, the large, immensely communal white kitchen was being occupied by much rowdier bunch. One guy, standing on the grey,, granite countertop was chucking a bottle of vodka, streams of the liquid trialing down hi shirtless chest.

“I’m glad you could make it.” Christine shouts over the blaring music. Cai is sure he can feel it internally.

“Yeah this is… nice” He says. He’s being pushed and elbowed by people dancing around him. He looks around the crammed room, in search for Pearl who had disappeared over twenty minutes ago, Gav who said he would be here soon and Wesley who was pulled away by pretty red haired girl wearing a cape and carrying what Cai hoped was a fake sword.

  
He gestures to the half full plastic cup in his hand, and walks away offering no verbal explanation. Christine is left standing on the dance floor, looking dejected.

Cai doesn’t go to the kitchen. Instead he makes his way up the stairs, walking past staggering people.He comes onto a landing, where more people stood around drinking, smoking. One palish guy slung against an ornamented shelf. He staggered and then fell onto the floor. Cai wondered if he should approach him, but he sees a girl bend down to support him up.  
He continues to walk until he finds another flight of stairs, smaller, narrower. Cairo sits at the bottom. The drumming in his head gets louder.  
He feels the present of someone, bending down beside him. Cairo turned slightly irate that someone has disturbed his peace but he soon finds himself face to face with Gav.

“What are you doing here?”

“Hiding” Cai says.

“Can’t blame you. Did you see what they were doing up there? Could’ve sworn someone was doing coke.” Gav says. He’s wearing short sleeved white top that hugged his biceps, and black jeans- simple but somehow he made it look good. He can smell faint smell of aftershave and detergent mixed with Gav’s scent.

“Where’s Pearl?” He asks. He doesn’t look at him but at his hand, fidgeting with the hem of his flannel shirt.

“With Christine.”

“Hmm”

“Where’s that big guy that came with you guys.”

“Wes? Oh he’s gone off with some girl.”

They stay quiet for some time. He feels Gav edge closer, until their thighs are touching.

“‘You okay?”

“My head hurts a little.”

Cai doesn’t expect to feel Gav’s cool hand on his head. He doesn’t move for fear of catching his eyes, but he feels his hand trail to his temple and he gently kneads it with his thumb. He feels instantly better, the pummelling in his head settling down.

“Better.”?

Cai doesn’t answer but a hum escapes his throat. He hears Gav chuckle. He can feel him closer now, his warm breath radiating on his neck. Cai turns his head. He stares into his long lashed, brown eyes, and instantly he can feel the warm pool in his stomach spread to the rest of his body. Cai drops his gaze, focusing instead on the single studd clasped to Gav’s earlobe.

Gav’s hand that was moments ago resting on his temple, trails to his burning cheek and then cupid bow.  
Cai feels breathless and he’s pretty sure Gav can feel him tremble beneath his touch. His thump caresses his upper lip, and as Cai slightly parts his lips, warm breath flowing out, he feels his thumb on the inner lining of his bottom lip. His face is merely an inch away. In the shadows, their faces were so close, Cai could smell the last drink he had on his lips.

A shrill noise makes them lurch apart, and Cai realises it’s his phone. He picks up. It’s Pearl.  
He’s glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter @blkrse_b


End file.
